


Leo Takes A Fist

by Brittany_Hamato



Series: Finding Family [2]
Category: TMNT (2012)
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Fisting, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Tiger claw - Freeform, Underage - Freeform, family absence, leonardo - Freeform, older man younger boy, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Leo is fighting two battles. The first being his inner turmoil with the feeling of being a fraud and being a traitor for allowing his body to be destroyed by his captor. The second a physical fight to keep his body safe from his captor's urges.Tiger Claw brings his prisoner a new toy and a "good time"• BEST READ IN ORDER •





	Leo Takes A Fist

I lay curled up on his bed. He walked into the bathroom a while ago and has yet to return, I don't know what he is doing but I wish he would get back. I hate to be in these rooms alone.

After our first month together things seemed to calm. I still don't know why I am so okay with him being near me, but I am. I hate that he is so nice to me, it makes it hard to remember he is my sworn enemy and I am supposed to hate him. I am his prisoner, I just don't feel like it.

After our first few nights, he started being more gentle when he touched me, working my traitorous body into sweet, sweet oblivion.

That's what I was, a traitor. I can hear my brothers now... calling me a coward for not fighting back, weak for being taken, small for taking the stolen treasures my captor brings for me.

My family is always in the back of my mind, always. However, all is felt secondary when he enters the room once again.

Tiger Claw stood above me, hands behind his back, his stance excited. He dropped whatever he had by my hip and took my mouth in a passionate kiss. I felt my arms wrap around his neck as the kiss became hot, his tongue brushed my lips.

I opened my mouth and his textured tongue explored my mouth, tasting me. I ran my own tongue on his and he purred as he deepened the kiss.

When he pulled away we were both gasping for air. His hands massaged my body, I could practically feel the blood rush where his hands moved.

He reached down beside me with one paw. The other pushed me back against the bed. He pulled up my collar. He smiled as I raised my head slightly and allowed him to put it on me. It was a leather with a blue ribbon in the center with a brass buckle.

His hands fell lower, brushing my shoulders and chest before falling to my stomach and slit. I gasped and my head fell back. He purred as he brushed my slit again with his fur covered hands.

“What do you want, Cub?” He asked, his voice was gruff but excited. “Touch me.” I heard myself say, I couldn't gain myself when he kneels between my legs.

“As you wish.” He groaned as he leaned his head between my legs, licking at my slit. I couldn't breathe when he pushed into my slit, licking my head with the textured tongue I seemed to melt for.

His finger moved to my back entrance, he circled the rim of muscle before retracting his hand and applying lube.

He circled the muscle again before pushing in, he was always so careful of his claws as he treated me.

He thrust his finger in and out of my hole, he starts slow and gentle but was getting faster.

My breath was hard and uneven. He found my prostate and a moan ripped through my throat. “Damnit..” I groaned and he smiled. “Such a dirty mouth, keep it up and I will punish you.” He said, his voice low in his chest. He knows that gets me so fucken hard.

He pulled his finger from my body and lubed two, inserting them both into my hole.

“So tight, so good...” he moaned, the man who took my virginity moaned that I was tight. It made me horny, as disgusting as it was.

My inner turmoil was again forgotten when his two fingers brushed my prostate. “Shit!” I gasped when he spread his fingers, he continued to scissor me through my string of profanities.

I could tell him to stop and he would. He knew I hate being scissored, but I kind of like the pain.

Tiger Claw knows I like the pain. I would have never pinned myself as a BDSM junky, but I hate how much I love the toys he uses on me.

As if to the silent thought Tiger Claw finally pulled the new toy he brought with him up where I could see it.

Anal beads.

I groaned, he smiled evilly and pushed lightly against my knee. I spread my legs as far as I could and he put pillows under my knees, bending them to his wishes.

I leaned my head back and let him do as he pleased with my body. He lubed the first and smallest bead and pushed it into my hungry body. I gasped and couldn't keep my body from tensing. He put a hand on my lower stomach, holding me down as well as adding a sense of arousal as his thumb rubbed against my slit.

“If you take in all the beads I will let you drop down.” Tiger Claw husked, I whined, I was already getting a major hard-on.

He lubed the second head, this one only slightly larger than the first. He pushed it in the rim of muscle. I tightened again but was able to relax quicker than before.

Soon he was sliding them in without waiting in between. There were ten beads, the largest almost the size of his fist.

When I took in the tenth bead I was raging hard under my shell, it hurt. He smiled when he finished, he watched my hole flex around the handle of the beads a minute before he moved his hand and allowed me to drop down.

As soon as I was released I was free and rock solid. He leaned down and licked my member once. I gasped and my back arched, the beads shifting inside me.

“I am going to pull them out, give me your hand.” I knew what he wanted and I hated it.

I gave him my hand and he wrapped it around the base of my member. “Squeeze.” He said and I did, taking any chance of my own orgasm.

My breath hitched as he popped the first one out, then the second, then the third...

After an eternity he pulled the last one out. I wanted to cum so badly, but my own hand was preventing my appending climax.

I was breathing hard, writhing under him, and moaning like a whore. I hated what I have become under his hold.

Nevertheless, I needed desperately my climax. “If you can take my fisting, I will let you cum, but you must completely take my fist.” He spoke low and gruff, a voice that made me melt every fuckin time.

I watched as he pulled a glove over his furred paw. He has never used gloves before, but he has never fisted me before either.

He lubed his latex covered hand and pushed his fingers into my gaping hole. “Shit... oh fuck...” I groaned loudly as he pushed his three large fingers into me at once.

He pulled out and pushed his closed fist against my gaping hole. He rubbed his free hand over my legs and lower plastron as comfort as he painfully stretched my hole.

“Shit... shit... fuck!” I yelled as his hand stretched me much farther then the beads had. They were a silicone that gave as I took it in, his paw was solid muscle that refused to relax until it was bedded deep inside my body.

When the hand finally pushed in I gasped, groaning at the full feeling deep inside me.

“You are doing so well, Cub.” He praised as his fist moved slowly inside me. His free hand moved to my member and he commanded me to move my hand away from my member.

I did and it was instantly replaced with his. My hand flopped beside my head, both were instinctively raised to rest beside my head.

One hand was pumping deep inside my body, he pulled out to lube his hand before plunging back in. The other hand slowly stroked my member.

“Tiger Claw! Shit... Tiger Claw!” I was screaming, on complete pleasure overload. He laughed lightly and I squirmed.

“Cum.” He said in that gruff tone and I instantly blew my load. Large amounts of cum landed on my plastron, face, and legs.

I lay gasping heavily as I came down from my sudden high. When I could breathe I looked back to him. He was breathing unsteadily as he pumped into my body.

He had gotten his member out and was stroking it in time with his fist.

He pulled his fist out and was quick to pull off the glove. “Cub...” he commanded and as fast to move to my knees. I took his rock hard member in my mouth.

He fucked my mouth roughly. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked as he did. He growled as he came into my mouth, he shot his load down my throat.

When he calmed he pulled out, I swallowed as he moved and I licked him clean.

As he caught his breath, he lay back on the bed, pulling me against him. “Here.” He removed my collar and threw it in the floor next to the bed.

I cuddled against him and he smiled. “How do you feel, Cub?”

“Sore.” I said honestly, it was good. I felt full even though he was no longer inside me.

“Tell me how good I make you feel.”

“I feel so full, so good.” I moaned as I recited the forbidden lyrics.

“Tell me you would rather be here then with an enemy.”

“I would much rather be here then in the hands of an enemy.” That much was true, I would rather be here then in the hands of Shredder.

“Tell me you would rather be here then with your family.”

I shivered and instantly felt sick at my stomach.

“I’d rather be here then with my family.” I said and thought I would cry. I refused to cry in front of him.

I felt him smile and wrap me tighter in his hold.

“I knew you would come around, young cub. Now you need to learn to mean your lies.” With that I heard the soft purr of his sleep.

It made me sick to say that dreaded phase. It wasn't true, but he knew it made Tiger Claw happy to hear.

Why did I care so much? I hate the tiger that is holding me... right?

I cried myself to sleep that night. The first time in a long time.

My family would find me, they had to. If they don't, I fear that I won't be strong enough to hold what mental sanity I have left.

 


End file.
